Why's The Rum Gone?
by FakerKing
Summary: Naruto and Hinata take some time to relax. Sub-story/Omake to The Genius Losers Of Konoha by Stigma. Edited slightly for consistency by Stigma.


Yo, ShadowFaux here, and here's an omake I made in honor of Stigma and his latest chapter of The Genius Losers Of Konoha

Yo, ShadowFaux here, and here's an omake I made in honor of Stigma and his latest chapter of The Genius Losers Of Konoha. Enough chitter-chatter, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Naruto OR The Genius Losers Of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata sat in plushy seats that they had in their hideout, discussing various methods of hunting down Itachi. They both figured Tsunade would assign a tracking team with the blonde's squad, and the Hyuga and her comrades had made quite a name for themselves over the years.

"You talked to Anko tonight, right?"

"Yeah, she wasn't as violent as the last time we talked. Hell, she didn't even flinch when Shia put her claws against her back. How was the meeting with Ero-sannin?"

Hinata's face immediately contorted into a scowl when Naruto mentioned Jiraiya. "The lousy pervert was spying on women when I found him. He didn't even have the decency to show embarrassment when I spoke with him! The nerve!" As Hinata continued with her tirade, with the occasional castration threat, Naruto started rummaging around for something in his bag. When he looked back up, Hinata was done with her rant against Jiraiya, and was now curiously looking at him.

"Imagine having to deal with him for nearly three years. Even I was about to rip his head off. Care for a drink?"

Hinata blinked before reaching out towards the bottle in Naruto's hand. In his other hand was an identical bottle. They were curiously shaped, as the neck of the bottle was shaped like an empty roll of tissue paper, and the body squared out. They were filled with a dark amber liquid that sparkled like a thousand diamonds when the light reflected off of it. She could smell the alcohol coming off the bottle, like a sweet vapor that threatened to overwhelm the senses completely. She knew, that this was MUCH stronger than the sake which she drank occasionally. She was guessing that the liquid in front of her had a proof of about 90, much higher than the 35 or so she was used to.

When she grabbed the bottle, she took an experimental sip before going into a coughing fit. She glared at Naruto as he raised his and chirped 'cheers' before downing it. Hinata watched for a second before following suit, resisting the urge to cough again. The rum tasted like bitter sugar, but also had a hint of spice in it. It made her want to cough as if she was eating grated black pepper, but she bore it. When she finished about half of it, she put it down and noticed that the room was swaying. Wait, the room was moving? Hinata shook her head but it did no good. Oh, the headache she would have when she woke up.

"N-Naruto..." she sputtered- her mouth felt numb, "What's this stuff c-called?"

He looked at her for a moment before responding.

"It's a drink called rum that Jiraiya and I found on our travels. Pretty weak if you ask me." He took another swig of rum before getting up.

"Care to dance?" He asked with a wide Cheshire grin.

Hinata tested her footing before slowly getting up, being careful not to bump into anything. Naruto took her hand after she tripped over air.

"A little tipsy, are we?"

Hinata giggled, before replying "Oh shut up."

Slowly he lead her towards an empty space in the hideout. With a snap of his fingers, a slow, melodious song that just made one want to snuggle up to the person one was dancing with began.

And that's exactly what Hinata did, swaying with the music, wishing that the moment would never end. But alas, that was never to come, as she managed to trip over something and force Naruto down onto the couch while landing on top of him.

They stared deeply into each others eyes before kissing- a slow, passionate kiss. One that left Hinata tingling all over after it was done. Suddenly, Hinata felt very tired. She yawned before snuggling into Naruto and drifting off to sleep. Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Goodness you're beautiful."

After a few moments of admiring her, he drifted off to dreamland, idly noticing that most of the rum was still there.

As the two slept soundly, Garaza poked her head into the room, curious as to the commotion. Her crimson eyes eyed the snoozing duo then trailed to the nearly empty bottles before rolling in their sockets. "Lightweights," she muttered. Suddenly, an idea struck her and her lips split into a grin. "Oh, Nuren…"

--

The next morning, Hinata woke up with a monster of a headache, making her flinch at the slightest of noises. The steady thumping of something soft, warm, and moving under her did not help. Wait a second… moving? She groggily opened her eyes to see a torso of somebody. She looked up at the face of her unofficial boyfriend before snuggling in again and drifting off to slumber.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up with the feeling of something soft, squishy, and warm on top of him. Looking down through cracked eyelids, he grinned. He waited a few moments before rousing Hinata from her sleep.

With a moan, Hinata came to, before blushing at seeing that Naruto was awake.

"'Morning beautiful, good rest?"

"Besides the pounding headache, yeah."

"Here, have one of these. Nuren said that they would get rid of the worst of hangovers."

Hinata looked at the small, brown pill questioningly before Naruto smiled at her.

"Nuren may be one of the worst addicts you'll ever meet, but he knows his drugs."

Deciding that it was safe, she swallowed it. Seconds later, Hinata immediately felt much better, albeit a little groggy. When she looked back at Naruto, he was looking at something. Hinata moved her eyes over at the spot he was looking at, and spotted the two now-empty rum bottles.

"…."

"…."

"...Hinata..."

"..Yeah?"

"...Why is the rum gone?"


End file.
